Seeing Double
by pho3b3
Summary: What if Mikan actually had a twin and both their personalities are worlds apart? Will they be able to bridge their differences and accept each other just as they are or will all hell break loose? Keep reading to find out ...
1. Class, Meet Your New Classmate!

# I apologise to those who have read this chapter earlier. I have made very very minute changes to this chapter. It is essentially still the same throughout, just decided to change some minor details.

* * *

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

* * *

I have no idea whether this idea was written before so if it was don't flame me; I already toyed with this story on my own for a long time before deciding I should put it out. Constructive criticisms are most welcomed. I'm still very much new at writing fan fiction; actually this is my very first fan fiction. So, if there's anything, feel free to comment.

* * *

Chapter One : Class, Meet Your New Classmate!

* * *

It was another one of those bright and sunny mornings where birds were chirping freely outside the Alice Academy grounds and the students were starting to fill up their respective classes one by one.

"Mikan-chan, you're early! Jinno Sensei's not here yet." exclaimed a clearly surprised Yuu Tobita. He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose to make sure he had seen what he thought he saw even though he knew it was rude to doubt his dear friend this way. The rest of the class, even Mikan's genius raven-haired best friend, Hotaru Imai turned to look as this was indeed an anomaly. A rare, if not, once thought to be impossible occurrence. Mikan Sakura, now 15 years old, has never been early to class for as long as anyone could remember since she enrolled in the Alice Academy at the tender age of ten. The inept brunette was often either just barely on time or late for classes.

Ignoring her classmates' curious glares, Mikan proceeded to her seat without saying her usual morning greetings to them. The whole class went eerily quiet. Another anomaly.

"Mikan, are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"Mikan-chan, daijobou? You're not yourself today."

"Mikan …"

"I'm fine!" Mikan nearly shouted. Shock registered on every face in the room. Mikan, shouting in ... anger?

Mikan continued, albeit in a lower and much gentler tone though not any less strained, "Why shouldn't I be? Why are all of you asking these questions? I just had a terrible headache that woke me up earlier than usual this morning. That's all."

"Mikan-chan ..."

"Please, I need to be alone. My head hurts so much ... "

With that last sentence, Mikan slumped on her desk and closed her eyes tightly hoping that the unbearable pain would go away soon. Her every action is watched closely by Hotaru, who is clearly concerned with the sudden change in her usually jovial friend. _This is not her. Something must be wrong. That idiot doesn't get headaches; she doesn't even use her head much. _She was about to wake Mikan up when two familiar figures appeared by Mikan's side.

"Good morning, Mikan. Are you okay?" Ruka Nogi, the rabbit toting blonde asked with much concern.

"Hey, Polka, isn't it too early to take a nap?" queried a slightly worried Natsume Hyuuga though it didn't register on his handsome features. But his eyes revealed that he was bothered by this caprice.

There was no movement from the brunette. She just lay her head on the table ignoring those who spoke to her. Whispers begin to spread throughout the class faster than you can say polka dots ...

* * *

"Are you nervous, Mitsuki-chan? You have not been attending schools anywhere for awhile haven't you?" queried Narumi to the young lass strolling beside him. "Don't worry. I think you're going to fit in just fine here at Alice Academy. I'd like to think that we are all like one big family here."

The girl just nodded in reply and both of them proceeded to class B in silence.

* * *

The large oak doors slowly opened to reveal Narumi Sensei and a stranger in their academy's uniform. The whispers and chatters ceased instantly. 

"Good morning, class! I have swapped classes with Jinno Sensei for today therefore all of you will be seeing him tomorrow instead. All clear?"

All those present in class nodded obediently except Mikan who has fallen asleep and was drooling.

"Good. Now, I requested this swap because I want to personally introduce to all of you your new classmate." Narumi turned to the door. "Don't be shy. You may come in now."

A brunette, with untied straight long locks that curls at its ends, entered through the doors noiselessly, her every graceful movement watched ever closely by her soon-to-be classmates. Everyone felt uneasy somehow; tension was building up in the class as she stood facing Narumi.

Narumi, failing to notice the animosity enveloping the entire class, smiled and said, "Everyone, meet Mitsuki Sakura."

No sound was heard for a good ten seconds as the new girl finally turned to face her new classmates. Then ...

Gasps came from almost every direction in the class.

"She .." started one of them.

"She looks just ... just ... like ... like ..." stuttered another.

Yuu nervously adjusted his glasses once again as Hotaru duly dumped her latest invention aside without a second glance. Ruka stopped stroking his rabbit and promptly dropped it where it landed on the floor with a loud thud. Natsume, alarmed by the rest of the class' reactions decided to take a peek and peeked from his manga. His amber orbs widened considerably ... His manga slipped to the floor, covering Ruka's rabbit which happened to scurry below his feet at that particular moment.

Who is this mysterious new girl?

* * *

How was it? I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible. Keep checking for updates! 


	2. Mikan & Mitsuki

# For those who have read chapter one, take note that I have made some very small changes to it so that it fits better in this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two : Mikan & Mitsuki

* * *

The whole of junior high school division class B, except their all-time favourite optimist who is still snoozing away untroubled and unaffected by the commotion, was staring hard at the new student that Narumi, had just introduced. 

_Mitsuki Sakura, huh? She definitely has an extra-ordinary aura about her._ Natsume had this suspicious feeling that the new girl was not going to be an easy person to get along with. Somehow, this feeling was nearly similar to the one that he had felt when Mikan first arrived but yet different. Yes, it was slightly different. He decided there and then that he'll be keeping a very close eye on her.

The reason for their rudeness was understandable. After all, it isn't every day that this sort of miracle could happen. This was because this new girl looked exactly, right to the pout that she was now wearing, like their favourite brunette with the obvious difference being that she wore her hair down unlike Mikan who now ties her hair in a simple braid.

Meanwhile, Narumi Seisei, who is still their homeroom teacher after all these years, was quietly enjoying this scene until he realized that two large hazel orbs had bore sizeable holes into his back. Mitsuki was silently glaring at him. A wave of her hand urged him to finish what he started not too long ago.

"Ahh, yes, where was I?" Mitsuki frowned and deliberately step on his feet.

Narumi grimaced. "Ouch! Yes, yes, I remember now. You don't have to do that Mitsuki-chan."

He straightened up his outfit which was a surprisingly devoid of any laces or quirky hats this time around. Today, it was one of those plain blue shirts that actually looked far too big for his lean frame matched with a casual pair of black slacks adorned with small intricate designs of silver dragons at its hem. Narumi being Narumi, he wouldn't feel complete without some accessories to go with his outfits. To complement it, he wore a fine silver chain necklace which was a gift from Mikan last Christmas. It eventually became his favourite accessory item from then on.

"Mitsuki-chan has been traveling extensively since she was a child and has never been in one location for longer than six months thus making it a tough job for our Alice scouts to locate her when we were first notified of her existence."

Mitsuki was starting to fidget but it wasn't due to all the attention. No, it would take a whole lot more to get her reacting this way. Beads of sweat dripped from her temples. One drop. Another drop and then another. **_Drip, drip, drip …_**

"So, now that she's finally here at the Alice Academy, I trust all of you to give her a very warm welcome." At this, Narumi gave Mitsuki a brief wink.

"Is there anything that you would like to say, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki was silent. Narumi sensed that she wasn't going to say anything so he piped up, "Alright then, you may go and take up that seat there." Narumi pointed to a seat that was exactly in the next row opposite of …

"Mikan!"

An odd looking stick extended from Hotaru's hand. She used this contraption to poke Mikan in the ribs. This is actually one of her latest inventions which looked like any ordinary stick that you could pick up from the Nothern Forest. But this is Hotaru we're talking about so this stick is actually invention number 1003 which is a very useful extendable and malleable multipurpose all-in-one stick. So far, she has managed to poke Ruka at various places on numerous occasions and capture the effect of his reactions every single time, shaped it into a spring to bounce off Mikan whenever she was out of ideas for a new invention and most important of all, it's mainly used keep Mikan at an appropriate distance from her.

"Wake up!" Hotaru nudged again, poking harder than she had meant to.

"Ouch! What's this? Hotaru?!"

Wiping drool of her face as she finally woke up from her forty winks, Mikan looked up to find a very familiar face looking back at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I thought I tied my hair this morning. Wait, this isn't a mirror. It couldn't be. She … she's standing and I'm not … Is this an illusion? Did Yuu did this? Argh, my headache's coming back again. That's it! It must be this horrible headache that's causing me to hallucinate. This couldn't be …_

"Mikan, meet Mitsuki. I bet you didn't hear what I said just now." said Narumi noticing the dry drool on her face. "She's your new classmate. Go on. Why don't the both of you shake hands?"

Mikan absentmindedly held out her hand. Mitsuki seemed to be contemplating her next move. The class held their breath.

One minute passed and Mikan is still holding out her hand. She had started sweating as well due to the headache. Mitsuki notice this and swiftly grabbed her hand and miraculously, Mikan felt relieved as if the headache has been lifted by the mere touch of Mitsuki's hand.

Mitsuki shrugged and quickly proceeded to her seat. She couldn't stand standing there any longer; she was starting to feel light-headed when she plod herself in the most unlady-like fashion into her seat. She lightly massaged her temples, aware that there were still many eyes fixing their gaze on her. She doesn't really care about them anyway but … _I need to get rid of this headache soon. It's getting on my nerves and weakening my defences. _MItsuki kept on kneading her temples with increased pressure.

Mikan, cleared of her aches, started smiling in the direction of … _Mitsuki. What a lovely name! And she seemed to have cured me of that nasty headache. I must thank her. But … Curious … We looked so alike. Could we be related? I really need to talk to her. Oh yeah, I wonder what her alice could be …_

"Ok, class, we'll start today's lesson. Take out your … blah … blah …"

Mikan wasn't paying attention. She was still looking Mitsuki's way. Mitsuki was still rubbing her head but at least she was listening to Narumi. Natsume observed both of the brunettes. He wasn't the only one. In fact, many pairs of eyes were secretly flitting to the direction of those two throughout the whole of the lesson.

_This is starting to get very interesting. _Natsume's eyes flashed for a split before returning to his manga. _Looks like I'll be attending classes more often from now on._

* * *

Phew, finally done. 


	3. OPTION ONE : The Real Mitsuki?

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

* * *

OPTION ONE

* * *

Chapter Three : The Real Mitsuki?

* * *

"Okay, that'll be all for today. So now, all of you can now take the rest of the day off to empty your brains properly before tomorrow's lesson with Jinno Sensei." A few sniggers were heard from his students. "Well, have a nice day!" Narumi grinned toothily before exiting the class.

_Finally! I'm so exhausted and I need to change from this uniform. _Mitsuki took in a deep breath. _Ewww, I'm starting to smell from all this sweating. _Mitsuki also made a mental note to get aspirins for her annoying headache.

It would seem that Mitsuki wasn't the only one who was relieved that class was over. The rest of the students suddenly sprang to life as if a switch was pushed to turn them into real-life versions of the Energizer bunnies. Meanwhile, some of them hurriedly made their way out of the classroom. Alices were in action everywhere as cartoons were drawn on the ceiling and objects started flying on their own. However, not all of them are occupied with openly displaying their abilities; a few of them were observing a certain auburn-haired newcomer unblinkingly.

"Hey, Mitsuki!"

Mikan, who was so engrossed in her own daydream, snapped out of her reverie at the mention of Mitsuki's name. She looked sideways at her look-alike. Ember eyes were focusing its attention on her abrupt reaction as well.

Sumire Shouda, the hounourable adviser and founder to the Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fanclub, motioned for Mitsuki to come over to her. But Mitsuki feigned ignorance and continued stuffing her belongings inside her bag. Sumire fumed at this and stomped over to Mitsuki's seat intending to give her a piece of her mind for daring to ignore her.

"Hey, you! Newbie! When someone calls you, you should respond to them. If you think that sort of attitude is acceptable here, you're so wrong ... "

"Sumire, why are you so mean? She's still new. She must've not hear you calling ..." Mikan started.

"No, I heard her very clearly. In fact, my eardrums were about to burst at the sound of her shrieks." Mitsuki coolly stated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sumire looked as if she was about to explode from anger.

Mikan stepped in front of Mitsuki. "Why did you say that? I ... " Mikan paused and shook her head. "Never mind, I'm sure you don't mean it, right?" She hurriedly added, "Guys, let's introduce ourselves properly. I'm Mikan Sakura. This is Sumire Shouda." Sumire pouted and stuck up her nose in disgust. "That's Yuu Tobita, our class representative and the girl beside him is my best friend, Hotaru Imai." Yuu bowed slightly while Hotaru remained expressionless. Mikan swung around and pointed at Ruka making him blush slightly, "Ruka-pyon here is Natsume's best friend." She waved her hand carelessly at Natsume. "This is Natsume Hyuuga. I would introduce you to Anna and Nonoko too but ..." she searched around for them but figured they must've gone already. "... but they seemed to have left." She smiled at Mitsuki earnestly showcasing all her pearly whites in their full glory and extended her right hand. "It's nice to meet you. I hope we could be the best of friends in the future."

Mitsuki stared at Mikan's outstretched hand for a moment and quickly glanced at the rest of them before grabbing her bag from her chair. She turned and walked away leaving Mikan standing there with her hand still extended. Shock begins to register on her face whereas Sumire smirked to her delight that she wasn't the one being ignored. Hotaru and Natsume both opened their mouths at the same time. Alas, someone else managed to beat them to it.

"Mitsuki-chan!" beamed Narumi at Mitsuki who had to stop in her tracks because Narumi was deliberately blocking her path. He had actually heard the whole conversation but decided that he wouldn't step in, for now. "I just remembered that I haven't shown you around the academy grounds yet and there are a few matters that I need to explain to you. Come on. Let's go." Narumi made to steer Mitsuki by her shoulders. "Actually Sensei, could you explain these matters tomorrow? I'm … I'd like to rest in my room." Mitsuki pushed his hands away. "Are you alright, Mitsuki-chan? You seemed to be sweating a lot. Is it that hot in here?" Narumi reached out with the intention to take a better look at her but she was too fast for him. She clutched her bag closer to her body and sped up her foot steps. Mitsuki was out of the classroom in a flash. Narumi sighed. _Why is she like that? It's like she's the total opposite of Mikan. Come to think it, I've never once seen her smile whereas Mikan was smiling since the day she arrived at the academy. _

Narumi felt a tug at his sleeve. A pair of teary brown orbs was looking up at him. "Mikan-chan, it's ok. Don't be upset. She's probably tired and confused. We just got her from the airport yesterday, you know. She had a very long flight and was escorted by two of our Alice Academy guards. Besides, she looked terribly pale when I first saw her at dinner last night."

Mikan choked back her tears and exclaimed, "How come you didn't tell me that there was someone else who looked so much like me?"

Natsume glared at him as he put a hand on her shoulder, "The academy wanted to keep it quiet before we could pinpoint exactly where she is. She really is good at remaining inconspicuous and we believed that we only managed to locate her this time because she's now alone with no one else to help her cover her tracks." Everyone was hanging on to Narumi's every word. All the cartoons had vanished and the flying objects had been unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"Alone? What do you mean, Narumi Sensei?" Mikan queried further.

"Erm, this ... I think it would be better if I let Mitsuki reveal this at her own accord. Now what I really mean to say is that ... " He looked at Mikan and subsequently the rest of his students, "Mikan, everyone, give Mitsuki some time and space. She really needs it right now. In time, I'm quite sure of this, she'll warm up to all of you."

Narumi appeared deep in thought, "Yes, she just needs time. That must be it. Okay, I've got to go now." He peered at Mikan knowingly, "Don't dwell on what happened Mikan. Both of you will soon be the best of friends, trust me. After all, blood is thicker than water." He lightly squeezed her shoulder before leaving.

The rest of the class dispersed after Narumi left except Mikan and her close friends. Mikan still stood there, as if rooted to the spot by an invisible rope. Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and even Sumire searched Mikan's face for some sort of reaction as her expression is unreadable because her bangs were covering her eyes. _Time? Blood is thicker than water? What did Sensei mean by that? _

Mikan shook her head. _I must trust Otousan. If she's tired today, perhaps she'll be in a better mood tomorrow. _"Come on, Hotaru, let's get some lunch. I'm really hungry!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Mikan had returned to her usual self again.

* * *

In the mean time, a figure was huddled in a darkened room, clutching her head tightly and breathing with much difficulty. _Argh ... Why didn't the aspirin worked? And how did that, that doppelganger manage to infiltrate my feelings? I bet she doesn't normally have headaches like this given the perfect life that she's had here so she had to get it from me. How did she do it? Even I couldn't ... Argh ... Damn this pain ... _

Mitsuki felt a trickle of blood traveling down her nose to the clean white bed sheets. She wiped it off with the back of her hand whilst looking around at her new room which was still quite bare for she really didn't bother with unpacking her things. Nope. No tissues to be found. _Doesn't matter anyway._

Mitsuki had been having these headaches and nose bleeds for as long as she could remember. She had been a very very sickly child and if even possible, an even sicker teenager. It's not as if she haven't been to doctors, it's just that no one knew what was wrong with her. The doctors insisted that she's as healthy as any other normal child so she gave up on seeing them when she was about eight. So, it remained a mystery to Mitsuki how she managed to live this long. No wait, she used to live to be able to see this particular person happy ... But now that this person is no longer here, was it worth it to continue living in all this misery and despair? She continued to ponder over this question with blood still dripping continually from her nose and her head still throbbing unceasingly until sleep came over her. She indeed feel exhausted with her life right now, so much so that she wished to sleep like this forever ...


	4. OPTION TWO : Dejavu?

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

* * *

OPTION TWO

* * *

Chapter Three : Dejavu?

* * *

Chirp ... Chirp ... RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!

Mikan awoke with a start. _Huh? That was a dream? But it seemed so real. Wait, if it was real, how come I could hear what Natsume and Hotaru are thinking? So, it was a dream ... _

Mikan raised her hands and banged down hard on the alarm clock to silence it. She looked at the picture beside her alarm clock. "Good morning, Ojiisan!" she beamed at the picture.

In less than half an hour later, Mikan had bathed, dressed and was heading down to the cafeteria in anticipation for breakfast.

"Mikan-chan, you're early!" _Huh? Wait, this sounds very familiar ..._

Yuu motioned for her to sit next to him and Hotaru while Ruka and Natsume sat opposite them.

"Mikan, are you alright? Are you sick or something?" Ruka looked at her inquisitively.

"No, no, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled nervously. _This feels oddly strange. Like I've been through this before but in a different location._

"That because you've never been early for anything in your life, Polka. Of course, it makes people wonder when you're this early for once."

"You ... Natsume, baka ..."

"Mikan, calm down. Here, you can have my miso soup if you like." Yuu was having a hard time trying to restrain Mikan from assaulting Natsume who was still calmly sipping his soup.

* * *

Twenty minutes later ..._

* * *

Haha ... I'd love to see the look on Jinno Sensei's face when he sees that I'm early today. I wonder what'll he say ..._

"Good morning, class!" _Huh? Otousan? _

"I have swapped classes with Jinno Sensei for today therefore all of you will be seeing him tomorrow instead." _This is starting to get freaky. Why do I have the feeling I've seen this scene before?_

"All clear?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Good. Now, I requested this swap because I want to personally introduce to all of you your new classmate." _Now, he's going to look at the door. I hope not. I really really hope ..._

Just as Mikan feared, Narumi turned to the door. _Oh no ..._

"Don't be shy. You may come in now." _Please don't let it be who I think it's going to be. Please don't ..._

"Everyone, meet Mitsuki!"

Mikan closed her eyes tight as Narumi introduced her. She heard whispers coming from all directions.

"Wow, she's so pretty!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey, check out her olive eyes!" someone else said.

"I wonder what her Alice is?" Sumire wondered out loud then clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Hmmm ... But she does look like our very own baka here." Hotaru quipped.

_Huh? What are they talking about? _

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Then, it got wider and wider ...

_She ... she ... she is Mitsuki?_

* * *

Sorry if option two was too short. I thought about this much later than option one so option one was more detailed but I promise to fix option two up if option two is picked. So, will it be option one or two? State your preference in your reviews and the option with most votes will be the REAL CHAPTER THREE! 


End file.
